


Hide and Seek

by LoveMachine



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMachine/pseuds/LoveMachine
Summary: Killua and Alluka pay their family home an unexpected visit.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brocon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocon/gifts).



> This is a small gift for a dear friend. He's the one who got me to post it here, so I'm not too hung up on any spelling errors or whatnot.

Killua reached under his old bed and pulled out a worn, cardboard box. It contrasted against the meticulously-kept room. It was the only thing that was allowed to show its wear and tear--it had always been his small act of defiance. He was sure his mother had looked through everything in it, of course, but he didn't care. He didn't live here. The only thing that mattered was him, Alluka, and Gon. Wherever he may be.

Killua pulled out some of his old keepsakes: a few little robots, all of Alluka's baby pictures that his parents didn't throw away, and... Where...

"Shoot. Not here, either." He hissed under his breath as he finished the round of rummaging. The first pet he was allowed to have, his mother later told him to kill on command. He spent months bonding with that dumb dog as they grew together, only for it to be another one of her sick games. As young as he was at the time, he still had no problem completing the task--and delighting his mother--but he had kept a reminder of his first friend in secret, all these years. Killua hoped that he could at least bury it to pay respects, but with the way the search was going, the dog would be haunting the mansion for eternity.

"Killu?" A wide-eyed face peeked out from behind his bedroom door frame, followed by long, billowing black hair that hung from the man like a curtain. Killua shoved the old box under his bed and let out a dramatic sigh, not bothering to turn around to face the cheery monotone voice.

"I'm only here because Alluka wanted some of her toys. We're heading back out when she's done with the butlers." His tone dripped with annoyance. He was already done with his eldest brother's shit and it was only noon.

Illumi took this as permission to enter, his noiseless footsteps approached. "I did not know you would be home. Mother called me while I was on a mission, I came as fast as I could." God, he was bubbly. If this went on for much longer he'd puke. But Illumi would probably relish the thought of cleaning it up.

Killua came to stand, putting his hands in his pockets as he turned to the direction of his brother. He didn't care to meet the unyielding, burrowing gaze that seemed to start digging under his skin if it wavered long enough. Instead, the boy walked past him, powered by sheer determination to get the hell out of there.

A hand clasped on his shoulder and Killua's skin instantly went cold. His bored expression changed for a fraction of a second. Obvious, to Illumi.

"Are you looking for something, Killu? I can help you find it." The voice didn't have any malicious intent, but Illumi usually didn't consider the vile things he did to people, malicious.

"Nah. Just a chocorobot that I thought I had." He lied as he kept his eyes on the door. The only exit that wouldn't involve breaking any windows.

There was a short moment of silence. Of course he wouldn't believe something so obvious.

"Don't worry, I have some." His brother mused in that tone as dead as his eyes. Thankfully, the hold on him lessened and Killua didn't waste any time to start walking away, but the promise of choco-bots kept his attention.

"You don't even eat sweets. What would you even want with them?"

"I keep some in the fridge. I replace them after some time passes." Illumi trailed behind him. Great.

"That doesn't answer my question." His patience was wearing thinner than it already had been. Killua started to descend the staircase with Illumi close behind. He sucked his teeth. A full grown man acting like a damn puppy. How annoying.

Illumi didn't bother to answer, of course. Instead, he turned on his heel when they reached the first floor and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

Killua was careful not to show the wave of relief that washed over him as soon as his brother's back was turned, but he felt lighter as he opened the double doors to the outside. Once the doors closed behind him, Killua bolted to the servant's quarters. Electricity whipped through trees as he sidestepped whatever obstacles were in the way of the shortest possible route to his destination. They needed to go.

The smaller, more modest doors of the servant's quarters burst open when the boy let himself in. Despite the relatively quick journey, he was out of breath. Killua had ran greater distances in his sleep and didn't bat a sweat, but this was enough to tire him out? Was this the fear he had gotten so used to feeling whenever he was around his brother?

"Big brother!" The high-pitched squeal snapped him out of his own mind and he looked to Alluka shove her way past a few butlers to greet him. She had on a yellow backpack that must have held the toys she had left behind.

His little sister wasted no time jumping into his arms to embrace him in a hug. The butlers bowed respectively and let the two be; they occupied themselves with cleaning up whatever messes Alluka had made during her stay with them.

She was too good for this place.

"Ready to go, Alluka?" He put on the best big-brother-smile he could manage as he calmed down. She looked up at him with a big goofy smile.

"Yeah...! I was just saying bye to everyone!" She turned away from him to give the butlers a cute, enthusiastic wave and they waved in response. Killua wanted to clutch his chest from the sight.

"Okay! Up you go!" Killua scooped her up in his arms and the air around them hummed with electricity. 

Before the resulting wind could tear through the room, they were gone.

Illumi walked out the house to see a trail of blue stream through the gates and out of sight.

"Oh. Bye, Killu." He whispered as he watched the trees settle. 

The man turned and went back into the manor, chocorobot in hand.

Illumi made his way into his room and closed the door behind him. He walked the short distance to his extravagant dresser, carved from the wood of a tree older than his grandfather, he was sure. After opening a drawer, he removed a panel of wood at the very back that revealed his secret compartment. There was no need to look when he reached in and pulled out the old, blue-leather dog collar that he had found under Killua's bed so long ago. 

He walked to the vanity set, sat on the velvet seat and watched himself slip the collar around his neck. The bright blue was striking against his cool-grey outfit, pale skin and jet black hair. Nimble fingers toyed with the golden tag on the front that proudly displayed "Property of Killua." He turned it to admire each angle of the polished metal. "Oh, Killu..." He hummed softly.

"You know you're not allowed to have pets."


End file.
